Theodore Grant the Wildcat An Article
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I'm willing to go and bet you right here that she or he doesn't think has been a super hero that is a crippled boxer. That's a bet anybody would lose. The story of Grant, The Wildcat begins back in 1942. Theodore Grant was a prizewinning professional boxer who was once crossed by a group of criminals. In the ring, Ted Grant, was fighting a mob boxer that the mob poisoned!
1. Chapter 1

M, G. Duramen "Line" Counted 72

506 Cottage Road Three 2012 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

3372

A Free Verse Poem, Handicapped Super Heroes ...the Justice Society's Theodore Grant

'the Wildcat!' An Article.

by

Mark Meredith

I'm willing to go and bet you right here that she or he doesn't think has been a super hero that is a crippled boxer.

That's a bet anybody would lose. The story of Grant, The Wildcat begins back in 1942.

Theodore Grant was a prizewinning professional boxer who was once crossed by a group of criminals.

In the ring, Ted Grant, was fighting a mob boxer that the mob poisoned so that, Ted Grant, would be framed for "beating," the boxer to death with, unnecessary murderous force and intent.

The mob wanted, Ted Grant, to look like he cheated by not listening to the referee after technical knockout was declared, and the opponent was brutalized to death in the ring.

In order to "get back" at the criminal group of felons, Ted Grant, took up a costume made of black cloth with a cat's face sewn into the facemask which made it look as if **it** were made of a_ black panther's_ pelt.

On top of the hood mask were "Bat man"-type ears. So disguising, Ted Grant's, self as a common super hero based on a **black cat** gist and calling, Ted Grant's, self Wildcat ...because, Ted Grant, was a super hero black _cat whom acted wildly...this "giant" well muscled __**black-cat pounded the**_ holy snot out of "the local mob" with Grant's, The Wildcat's genius boxing skills.

Ted Grant, patrolled, stalking the streets for the mob people who committed crimes in that area's neighborhoods until "there were no more mob in that" area because of, Ted Grant, fighting their crimes in that area.

Ted Grant's, had joined **The World War II** "Super Friends" which were named The Justice "Society of America": Unlimited Frontier ….

Around **World War II**, Ted Grant, had won the love of a Goddess with, Ted Grant's, striving for athletic perfection by romancing Hippolyta who traveled back in time to be **The World War II** "Wonder Woman" and was Ms. Prince's, Wonder Woman's mother.

The 50's ...**World War II** soldiers stopped buying super hero comics to read in the barracks.

The only super heroes that were published were Kent Kal-L Super-Man, Bruce the Bat-Man Wayne, Wonder Woman and Arthur Curry AquaMan I but comics still lived on with Romance Comics, Western Comics**, World War II** War Comics, and yes Tales from the Crypt-type Horror Comics.

Society were cancelled as a comic book ...but when the 60's came Society was revamped with the spin-off called The Justice League of America: Unlimited and the revamped spin-off characters that survived the 50's reassembled as the newly-born Super Friends!

Around the 60's Superman, Inc. tried revamping **The World War II** characters that had fallen by the wayside with revamped new replacement characters with the same super hero names pretty much as a tryout kind of thing.

Little kids began to read them...replacing the Army soldiers that had once been the audience readers.

The revamped characters worked and the super hero genre was revitalized from the ashes that Super-Man had given inertia in 1938 before **World War II**.

People began to wonder why there was a new, the Flash II, Barry Allen as if there had never been a, Jay Garick, Flash.

"The Flash's" comic book had an appearance of, Mr. Garick's, where it was explained that other dimensions sometimes have universes practically just like ours.

These universes have Earths just like us but with some few differences.

In, Mr. Garick's, Earth, ...Mr. Garick, was a super powered hero around **World War II.**

In, the Flash II's, alternate Earth Mr. Garick, "Flash" was a character in a comic book that, the "Flash" II, had used the fictional comic character's name when, the Flash II, had gotten similar powers around the 60's ...by a different way.

New characters carried on the legacy for super heroes that had pretty much the same super hero names more-or-less!

There were** World War II** characters revamped like Alan Scott the Green Lantern; The Manhunter from Mars I; and Mr. Garick, "Flash".

"Wonder Woman I" Hippolyta; Arthur Curry AquaMan 1; Dinah Drake the Black Canary I; and Albert Pratt, "the Atom" I...rejoined together as Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern II; John Jones the Martian Manhunter; the "Flash" II; Ms. Prince, Wonder Woman; Orin AquaMan II; Dinah Lance the Black Canary II and Raymond Palmer, the "Atom" II as the J.L.A: Unlimited!

... Some old readers of Society started reading The J.L.A: Unlimited and started writing in saying the same thing**: THAT** they wanted to see Society back to beat the BeJesus crap out of these young whippersnappers called The J.L.A: Unlimited**!**

**The** "Superman, Inc." got enough letters that Superman, Inc. had to listen to this "large" minority of letters!

So Society came back to fight The J.L.A: Unlimited in a storyline called "CRISIS ON EARTH TWO"!

Every year there was a team-up of The J.L.A: Unlimited and "Society"!

Each year there was a story called such as: "CRISIS ON EARTH-B", "Crisis on Earth-Three," "Crisis on Earth-Four", "Crisis on Earth-X!", et al, et cetera.

Every summer was a Crisis that had to do with **World War II** super powered heroes and silver age super-heroes for about 20 years.

About the early 80's after there were around eight children of "Society."

A new generation had pretty much all had "come of" sort of **"**a teen **age"** and by that time they had all individually and eventually asked to join Society and had all been turned down because of no experience ...Star-Spangled Kid I joined them all together as a super team and went by the futuristic name Infinity, Inc!

They were all young, hip versions of the Super-Friends from World War II.

Doctor Midnight 3 even had goggles like Cyclops's Scott Summer's first optic blast regulating visor.

The circle of heroes brought together "Amazon" the new "Wonder Woman"; Northwind the new Hawkman; Jade, the new Green Lantern; "Atom Smasher" the new "Atom"; "Hour Man 2"; Doctor Midnight 2 and Star-Spangled Kid!

Infinity, Inc. had protégé members such as Karen Zor-L Power Girl, Doctor Midnight III, Miss Trevor Amazon, Jade Scot (Jade), and Hector Hall Northwind.

In their comic book, an off-to-the-side character with no powers was a friend of Infinity, Inc's. members and was raised with the children of Society was_ Yolonda Montez:_ goddaughter of, Ted Grant!

Superman's comics company decided that because the comic book called Society was being cancelled because readership "was dipping" that Superman, Inc. would have a Crisis to supposedly end all Crises.

The writer of The New Teen Titans named his series of 12 issues Crisis on Infinite Earths and in it, Mr. Wolfman claimed that there were infinite dimensions that were being disintegrated into energy by the demolisher ...The Antimonitor!

The Antimonitor **was gaining power** by _absorbing_ the energy of more and more Earths until The Antimonitor conquered all Earths.

One of The Antimonitor's many-phased plans was to program the super-human hero the android "Red Tornado" II from Society to cause an evacuation in a city by creating an uncontrollable lightning storm.

Society was helping evacuate the big city ; Ted Grant, picking up a lost little girl and leaping up onto a wood-plank fence like Wildcat's namesake and balance like a black cat in order to jump down on the other side where it was safer to evacuate.

A lightning bolt from Red Tornado lashed out from the sky where Red Tornado was and whipped out from Red Tornado in order to strike, Ted Grant's, legs.

Ted Grant, fell down from the fence ...holding the girl as long as, Ted Grant's, could to make sure that, Ted Grant, took the brunt of the fall.

Ted Grant, fell from the fence ...shattering, Ted Grant's, legs on the ground before, Ted Grant...

Meredith-2 "…Capped Super Heroes ...the Justice Society Unlimited Frontier's Theodore Grant 'the

WildCat!'"

Meredith-3 "…roes ...the Justice Society Unlimited Frontier's Theodore Grant 'the Wildcat!'"

Meredith-4 "…Roes ...the Justice Society Unlimited Frontier's Theodore Grant 'the Wildcat!'"

Meredith-5 "…roes ...the Justice Society Unlimited Frontier's Theodore Grant 'the Wildcat!'"

Meredith-6 "…Roes ...the Justice Society Unlimited Frontier's Theodore Grant 'the Wildcat!'"

... Yolonda Montez saw, Ted Grant, ...Yolonda Monteze's Godfather fall though... ... "Society" ran to, Ted Grant, and turned, Ted Grant, onto his back ...Ted Grant, gritting Wildcat's teeth in pain; Ted Grant, said to the heroes around, Ted Grant, "Th … THE girl...I ...I WAS saving … I _**DROPPED**_ her …. "

Jade said, "She's _FINE_, Wildcat ... you DID IT. You SAVED HER. _ Yolonda ..._ _**caught**_ her."

Jade pointed at one of her old friends Jade was raised with as_ Yolonda Montez _said, "Wildcat ...I am_ Yolonda...;_ I was glad to HELP you."

_Yolonda Montez _pretended not to know that Wildcat was really, Ted Grant, to protect, Ted Grant's, identity.

After the conflict was over the atomic super-hero Mr. Pratt, "the Atom" 1 carried his old friend out to, Ted Grant's, apartment and lay, Ted Grant, down upon, Ted Grant's, single bed, Ted Grant, saying, "Atom ...Al... THE world _is _dyin', Al. I...I was useless before...NOW I'm _helpless_, too."

"WHAT good is … Wildcat NOW?"

Mr. Pratt, "the Atom" I said to, Ted Grant, "The, Ted Grant,...I grew WITH was a _fighter_ ...NOT only because he WAS a _boxer,_ but BECAUSE he fought to live in a harsh and cruel WORLD.

You TAUGHT puny Al … A lot, Ted …. . Don't let me down, and more important ...don't LET your_**self**_ DOWN NOW."

Meanwhile at the window ..._Yolonda Montez _had climbed yet another level to the third floor story outside the window to watch them ...especially Yolonda Monteze's Godfather, Ted Grant, ..._Yolonda Montez _thinking about Yolonda Monteze's special abilities that_ Yolonda Montez _kept secret from, Ted Grant.

_Yolonda Montez _spied on, Ted Grant, and Mr. Pratt, the "Atom" I with concern ...having landed on the very edge of the windowsill as lightly as an alley cat.

_Yolonda Montez _thought about how_ Yolonda Montez _could have been Wildcat's teen sidekick but it looked like Wildcat's days as a superhero were gone now ...or maybe Wildcat as a super-human hero character could live on as another person.

Perhaps Wildcat could become Yolonda Monteze's secret identity and Yolonda Montez could **become** Wildcat _**herself**_ IN, Ted Grant's, honor ...of this **fighter** that stood up for something and fought to create a super hero that stood adamant like iron ...for the law.

That concept had never crossed Yolonda Monteze's thoughts until that moment.

Ted Grant; took some sedatives as sweat beads were on his face from the intense pain and, Ted Grant, tried to sleep and forget the pain.

After the many super heroes went to another Earth for yet another battle in **the **_**war**_ they had been fighting at that time and yet another skirmish-battle in the streets with the many mismatched heroes from different "times..." ... a young woman climbed up the outside of the building again to slip into the window of, Ted Grant's, apartment.

A shadowy feline form approached, Ted Grant's, bed ...but, Ted Grant, was deeply sedated from the many sedatives and the feline silhouette knew this.

The shadow before her reached across the hardwood floor towards, Ted Grant's, bed.

The shadowy form said, "Ted ...I feel so _sorry_ FOR you. Your LEGS destroyed.

" ... Your feeling of HELPLESSNESS when the world MOST needs YOU."

They NEED Wildcat, Ted …. . … AND I've decided to MAKE sure they _HAVE_ one."

_Yolonda_ Montez made her way climbing the cinderblocks on the side of the building from one jutting cinderblock to the next Yolonda Montez continued her thoughts meditatively to Yolonda Monteze's self, "You DO not ...CANnot KNOW HOW much you _MEAN_ to ME, Ted …..

HOW much YOU _inspired _ME."

She "stuck the" landing two feet from the ledge, beginning to run to the side where a rampart raised up from the corner of the building.

Yolonda Montez thought, " … And _you_ cannot _know_ _about_ my powers. … [Moreover], what I _can do._ "

Yolonda Montez looked over the city, her city to see if any-one was in danger as far as the eye could see from the six-floor building.

Yolonda Montez thought again, to her-self, "_This_ is for you, Ted Grant."

Yolonda Montez rested her left hand on the raised corner of the building-top, half crouching on one leg to scan the horizon.

Yolonda Montez thought to her self, "_I_ 'm no longer just Yolonda Montez, reporter".

Yolonda Montez stepped up upon the raised ledge of that roof as the heat storm ripe skies released a lightning-bolt behind the building in the distance behind her.

Yolonda Montez felt a similar animalistic energy in_ Yolonda Montez_, as if the wild, restless energy of animal nature was within her.

She thought, "From now on, Ted Grant" ….

Yolonda Montez screamed out like a tigress, "I'm THE NEW _Wildcat_!"

Earth-One and EARTH-TWO were fused together by the Godlike super-powered hero The Spectre during the Crisis ...who could do anything impossible that, is within God's power.

Yolonda Montez Wildcat 2 became "fast" friends with Ms. McNider Doctor Midnight III.

Ms. Montez the Wildcat had next joined Infinity, Inc. and was a mystery woman for 14 years before the female Dr. Midnight 2 and Montez Wildcat were killed during a crossover that involved the super-criminal Eclipso.

Ted Grant, healed Grant's, 'Cat's legs by then and the road was long for, Ted Grant, to become Wildcat again.

The Justice Society reformed together two times more for a short time, unsuccessfully trying to stay together as a successful group.

Being, Ted Grant must've been hard for a man that age, but, Ted Grant, was a professional-istic boxer and a born fighter, hard worker.

There was no legacy to hand the costume of Wildcat to, but so it seemed as though Wildcat just had to work harder to carry on, Ted Grant's, super hero name.

"Society" was like a family to, Ted Grant; but it seemed like when it came down to real family Wildcat was going to die alone.

A painter who worked in comics on such comic titles as MARVELS, TERMINATOR comics, and HELLRAISER comic books had done a completely painted comic-book series that numbered in at four issues called KINGDOM COME.

KINGDOM COME was set in the future of a universe that might not ever happen to the real Superman's universe.

The painter created a lot of protégé`s for current mystery women and men.

Alexander Ross created among them a Martian Supergirl; a Batwoman; a daughter of Robin 1, and Starfire named Nightstar; and the son of Wildcat!

In that universe, his son happened to have a metagene, like a-lot of people in Superman's universe and, Ted Grant's, son had the power to change into a half-black-panther!

When the comic book series J.S.A. revamped some old characters from World War II, of course Superman Inc. revamps thought up by the painter Alex Ross!

Thunderbolt and Jakeem Thunder replaced Thunderbolt, Johnny Thunder!

Wildcat found that he had an illegitimate kid that, Ted Grant, never had met!

Ted Grant, when he visited his son, Ted Grant, found that in a tight scrape, Ted Grant's, son had the powers to change to half man, half panther!

Ted Grant's, began to teach his son boxing so that Wildcat II could be Wildcat's protégé.~

He'd give young Mr. Grant advice how as to what to do or a slap to the back of his skull if he would say something sexist that a super-powered hero would not say.

The road is long for, Ted Grant's, as a teacher of a hero, but luckily, they have all the time in the world.

It is much better than spending all the time alone.

Since then young Mr. Grant has joined Society. … . .

Meredith-7 "…roes ...the Justice Society Unlimited Frontier's Theodore Grant the Wildcat!"

Meredith-8 …Roes ...the Justice Society Unlimited Frontier's Theodore Grant "the Wildcat!"

Meredith-9 "…roes ...the Justice Society Unlimited Frontier's Theodore Grant the Wildcat!"

... Continued...

The End

M, G. Duramen Approx Count 300

506 Cottage Road Three 2012 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

3372

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D. Lines Countd. 54

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

A Poem; An Article: Disabled Super Heroes ...Team Luthor?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

_ _ _I bet you don't think that_ Lex Luthor _would create a team of real super heroes that were willing to become disabled in duty just in order to save innocent civilians?

That's a mistake that most people would make.

The story begins in the 80's.

The prototype member of** Team **_Luth_or was a man who worked for Lexcorp that_ Luthor _hired in order to put in a newly invented Lexcorp brand of battle-suit and use his boxing skills to fight Kal Superman.

Kal Superman defeated the Lexcorp worker and brought him and the armor to_ Luthor's _office.

Kal Superman said that_ Luthor _slipped up and got sloppy because he could see Lexcorp symbols all over each component in the suit with Kal Superman's X-Ray Vision.

Moreover, Kal Superman had gotten out of him that he was a Lexcorp employee.

_ Luthor _said that if Kal Superman checked the Lexcorp factory that all of the serial numbers on the battle suit components were listed in_ Luthor's _computer data base as stolen from the factory.

Furthermore,_ Luthor _stated that his database had listed his hireling as fired "yesterday".

Kal Superman said that the Lexcorp employee would be questioned in a court of law and_ Luthor _said that the device, which let the worker control the suit, was experimental so that using the battle-armor had just made the worker paralyzed and thus unable to be questioned.

He had double-crossed his own employee paralyzing him so that_ Luthor _could anger Kal Superman.

_ _ _After _THAT_ the artist /writer established that when Kal Superman's enemy came around whose name is Mister _Mxyzptlk _ ... psych wards were filled with psychological victims of his "pranks."

_Mxyzptlk _ was a cartoonish little old man that came from another dimension and liked to bet. _Mxyzptlk _ had the power to do anything and would bet Kal Superman that Kal Superman couldn't make _Mxyzptlk _ paint _Mxyzptlk's _ face blue, nor make him shave his own head, nor make him say _Mxyzptlk's _ name backwards.

If Kal Superman could win the bet then _Mxyzptlk _ would agree to go back to _Mxyzptlk's _ own dimension and every prank _Mxyzptlk _ did would go back to the way it was.

There would be a _Mxyzptlk _ Ward filed with people because of a toy changed into a real gorilla, or the Daily Planet Building turned alive so it could walk through rush-hour Metropolis, or because of cartoons coming to real life**_,_** or game shows becoming deadly, or store workers finding living manikins in a store window, et cetera …. .

One day an extreme vigilante was back on the streets named Gangbuster. Not the original Gangbuster that much was evident but who was this new Gangbuster?

Kal Superman realized eventually that the new Gangbuster was a multiple personality that Kal Superman had developed because of a mind attack by one of Superman Mr. Kent's archenemies Brainiac 1.

Kal Superman realized that with his powers Kal Superman shouldn't be around human beings if he couldn't control himself.

Kal Superman said good"-by" to the still living Martha Ma Kent and Jonathan Pa Kent ... went then to the Daily Planet offices ... and flew off of the roof for the last time flying off into space for the last time.

Around three months later _Mxyzptlk_ was back in Metropolis trying to get, Kal Superman's attention Kal Superman couldn't hear Metropolis from other planets at that point so he wasn't coming to fight _Mxyzptlk._

_Mxyzptlk _ realized that the only person in that city that he could prank was_ Luthor_.

_Mxyzptlk _ played pranks on_ Luthor _and bet_ Luthor _that _Mxyzptlk _ would leave Earth if_ Luthor _tricked _Mxyzptlk._ Then _Mxyzptlk _ turned a bus into a cigar after _Mxyzptlk _ turned into a giant.

_ Luthor _owned Metropolis and he had to get rid of _Mxyzptlk._

** Team **_Luth_or responded to that giant _Mxyzptlk _ and flew over toward where _Mxyzptlk _ was.

_Mxyzptlk _ said aloud, "Oh I know what these are. I've seen these before. These are robots that transform into vehicles if you press their button!"

The elfish _Mxyzptlk _ pushed the square shape on their belts' buckles as all their battle suits changed into vehicles.

When the Imp heard** Team **_Luth_or screaming painfully _Mxyzptlk _ joking retorted, "There were persons in-side of those? Oops!

That's gonna hurt"!

**Team **_Luth_or were taken to the hospital so that the battle suits could be cut and the people taken out of armored suit.

__ _ _Luthor _had an assistant bring every little fact known of the enigmatic _Mxyzptlk _ but there was so few things known of the interdimensional dwarf.

_ Luthor's _assistant stated that was everything collected about _Mxyzptlk _ except for the fact that when Kal Superman tricked him..._Mxyzptlk _ was constantly acting like he was surprised Kal Superman had tricked him by lying._ Luthor's _assistant thought out loud that it was like _Mxyzptlk _ hadn't known ever that there was such thing as lies.

_Luthor's_ assistant gave him an idea. Perhaps _Mxyzptlk's _ dimension had no things such as lies.

If_ Luthor _admitted to a lie in front of _Mxyzptlk _ maybe _Mxyzptlk _ would be so shocked and angered _Mxyzptlk _ would leave Earth_!_

_ Luthor's _men went to _Mxyzptlk _ setting an appointment with _Mxyzptlk._

_Mxyzptlk _ came to a barbershop obviously, where_ Luthor _was to make _(Mxyzptlk)_ _him_ shave _Mxyzptlk's -_own "skullcap".

_Mxyzptlk _ was wondering and curious as to what_ Luthor _was to do in order to get _Mxyzptlk _ to cut off his own hair.

When he finally got in the door to the shop_ Luthor _had said_, "First you have to sign this contract._

_ It … says that I won't do anything to hurt you." _

_ _ _The interdimensional creature said, "Okay ...if you want to be a sucker." as _Mxyzptlk _ signed the paper.

The second the paper was signed by both _Mxyzptlk _ and _Luthor_ ..._Luthor _went down a trap door.

_ Luthor's _armed guards took out machine guns and begun firing at _Mxyzptlk._

_ Luthor's _armed guards filled the elfin pan dimensional little man full of hot lead _Mxyzptlk _ in tatters.

_Mxyzptlk _ finally got to_ Luthor _in an underground tunnel obviously unable to be hurt by something as insignificant as bullets.

_Mxyzptlk _ cried out, **"WHAT** was **that** all about?

**_WHAT_** was** _THAT_ **all about?

You **_SAID_** you weren't going to do anything **TO** hurt me**!"**

_ _ __Luthor _shrugged innocently ...saying, "Well ...obviously ...I lied"! 

__ _ _Mxyzptlk _ got so frustrated and angry at what_ Luthor _did _Mxyzptlk _ went to _Mxyzptlk's _ dimension by himself!

_ Luthor _had visited the members of** Team **_Luth_or in their sickbeds.

_ Luthor _was thankful for** Team **_Luth_or's sacrifice and didn't want them to risk hurting themselves in the same way again unless there was nothing else_ Luthor _could do to protect innocent civilians.

Metropolis was belonging to_ Luthor _and Metropolis was his responsibility.

_ Luthor _cared about what happened to the members of** Team **_Luth_or as well as the employees of Lexcorp.

Kal Superman came back to Earth after a while having been cured by Kal Superman's exile in space.

The next time _Mxyzptlk _ came Kal Superman dealt with the problem.

Kal Superman and "Wally" West the Flash had a race that _Mxyzptlk _ bet upon.

When Wally West the Flash won _Mxyzptlk _ went back to his dimension soon afterward and so the cycle continued …. .

_ Luthor _had begun a relationship with Linda Supergirl, paid Linda Supergirl to join** Team **_Luth_or and therefore work as a guard at Lexcorp.

Since then_ Luthor _has joined **_Team _**_Luth_or to lead. 

- - -30- - -

Count 300

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

D. Ln. Count 67

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

AN ARTICLE: A FREE-VERSE; HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am making a gambit that one doesn't really think that a partially paralyzed 13 year old boy with a broken spine could be a super powered hero.

That would be a bet that on all counts ... ... I would win.

There is a superhero out there today that uses a crutch and has a limp.

Frederick Freeman was a friend of a boy named Billy Batson.

Young Mr. Freeman was a fan of _Captain Marvel_ ...wanting to meet _Captain Marvel_ ...when little did he know that young Mr. Freeman already had met _Captain Marvel_ because _Captain Marvel_ was in truth his best friend Batson.

Mr. Freeman's an orphan like Batson because his parents were killed in a boating accident.

He loved boating though and if a horse bucks one off then get right back in the saddle because Mr. Freeman _lived_ with his grandpa and they often went fishing with him some "Saturday morns".

One of those Saturday "morns" _Captain Marvel_ was high above Fawcett City above the clouds in a spacecraft fighting the Captain Nazi, Albrecht Krieger who had just been unfrozen from World War II.

At that point Batson, Captain Marvel was Nazi's, Albrecht Krieger's archenemy and he finished the battle punching Nazi, Albrecht Krieger unconscious, he being defeated fell off the star-craft and plunged to the Earth.

Later Nazi, Albrecht Krieger tumbled to Earth plummeting, splashing into a body of water next to young Mr. Freeman in his fishing rowboat.

Nazi, Albrecht Krieger plunged from "heaven" and he thought that it could only be young Mr. Freeman's hero-_Captain Marvel_!

Young Mr. Freeman jumped feet first into the water near the boat.

Mr. Freeman helped the person up into the boat and as he got back into the boat, young Mr. Freeman's grandfather and he stood on both sides of Nazi, Albrecht Krieger to help Nazi, Albrecht Krieger stand hunched over gaining his composure he thanked them by grabbing his grandfather and throwing Mr. Freeman, Senior left-handed ...killing his granddad.

Nazi, Albrecht Krieger thanked Mr. Freeman by beating him into a body-cast and lashing out with a fist to young Mr. Freeman's back...snapping his spine.

He was put into a full body-cast...put into a hospital ...where his good friends came to visit and cheer up the embittered Mr. Freeman because he was now paralyzed.

Mr. Freeman was bitter because of the fact that Mr. Freeman had young Mr. Freeman's grandfather killed.

Luckily, Mr. Freeman's friends were Batson and Mary Batson.

Batson and Mary Batson planned to go in the middle of the night to the hospital and Mr. Freeman's hospital room after he had fallen asleep ...after Mary Batson and he had said their individual code words, "SHAZAM!"! and changed into the Captain Marvel Family..._Captain Marvel_ himself...and Mary Marvel too!

When Mary Marvel and _Captain Marvel_ arrived in the middle of the night in the dimly lit hospital's room, they sneaked with Mr. Freeman's body out of the hospital and flew with his sleeping body to the Rock of Eternity Mountain spire-tip that floated at the end of time where Batson received his magical powers.

The wizard SHAZAM who gave him ... ...Batson's marvel-powers sat upon the wizard SHAZAM'S throne.

The wizard SHAZAM looked downward upon the sleeping Mr. Freeman's peaceful face and told the Marvel Family that the wizard SHAZAM had already given all of his magical superpowers to Batson and anybody whom was a brother or sister to him.

Meredith-2 "…ROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Meredith-3 "…ROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

He stated the immutable fact that he couldn't grant young Mr. Freeman the magical super powers that the old wizard never used because he had already granted all of the wizard SHAZAM'S magical super powers to Batson and any brothers or sisters of Batson's that said their "magickal code word" which was the wizard SHAZAM'S _**name.**_

Maria Marvel Maria Batson and Batson, Captain Marvel figured out what SHAZAM the wizard was trying to say by reading in between the lines and figuring out the riddles the wizard, SHAZAM was talking in.

Wizard SHAZAM had given Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel the same super hero's powers that wizard SHAZAM never used but he and her could give 33 percent of their power they use to young Mr. Freeman!

Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel Maria Batson agreed to share their powers with Mr. Freeman.

Since Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel Maria Batson were both Captain Marvels, they assigned their name as Mr. Freeman's individual magic codeword ...to save him.

Meredith-4 "…ZAM, JUNIOR"

He gently awoke the lying Mr. Freeman and Batson, Captain Marvel told him to say Batson's, Captain Marvel's name.

He whispered, "_Captain Marvel_." and a peal of **thunder** drowned out Mr. Freeman's words.

A magical lightning bolt went through the Rock of Eternity and conducted through the ceiling of the cave as the thunder _"__**struck**__"_ and the bolt hit him reducing everything on the ground...around Mr. Freeman to debris.

In the place where he once **was** now stood Captain Marvel, Junior!

Mr. Freeman's bones were healed and he was not paralyzed!

Batson, Captain Marvel, Freddy Freeman Captain Marvel, Junior and Mary Marvel Maria Batson went to find and destroy the menace of Captain Nazi who was still on the loose.

Batson, Captain Marvel**;** Mary Marvel Maria Batson; and Fred Freeman Captain, Junior went out looking for him ...the new Marvel Family looking for a fight with Nazi, Albrecht Krieger.

Marvel Family located Nazi, Albrecht Krieger's rampage...he swooped out of the sky, rammed him with Fred Freeman's Captain, Junior healthy new super strong legs in the lower back of "NAZI" (Albrecht Krieger) an ironic attack upon Nazi, Albrecht Krieger and a _just_ revenge blow.

He was in agonizing pain it looked like but because of the nature of Nazi, Albrecht Krieger's powers...Nazi's, Albrecht Krieger's spine was not snapped.

The new Marvel Family had fistfights with Nazi, Albrecht Krieger pummeling and pounding him ... punching Nazi, Albrecht Krieger from every direction at once and in intervals.

Batson, Captain Marvel once again was the one with the most experience to one more time pummel Nazi, Albrecht Krieger with a haymaker left cross to his head that knocked him senseless and knocked Nazi, Albrecht Krieger ...out.

Nazi, Albrecht Krieger is now the archenemy of the patriotic super powered hero Fred Freeman Captain, Junior because of the personal battle between each other.

He was still taken care of by young Mr. Freeman's grandmother but he felt like he was orphaned twice...one more time all over again.

The Marvel Family inducted Fred Freeman Captain, Junior into it, which helped the fact that he was orphaned.

After a time his mortal body healed and he found that when he called out Mr. Freeman's own magic code word a second time that young Mr. Freeman would change back into a normal young teen again and Mr. Freeman's legs were paralyzed and that he needed a crutch to walk.

Meredith-5 "…MAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Fred Freeman Captain, Junior soon began to have feelings for his fellow teammate Mary Marvel Maria Batson and Fred Freeman Captain, Junior wanted to be her boyfriend but Batson, Captain Marvel thought that the idea of his best friend dating Batson's, Captain Marvel's own twin sister Mary Marvel Maria Batson was gross.

Fred Freeman Captain, Junior and Batson, Captain Marvel fought over it ...him supposedly protecting young Mary Marvel Maria Batson.

Angry ...Fred Freeman Captain, Junior quit the new Marvel Family and went to live in New York, U.S.A. for a fresh new start as a different super hero renaming himself C.M.3 (for Captain Marvel III).

He met a young woman who was handicapped just like Fred Freeman C.M.3 when a young woman was jumping off a building!

Young Mr. Freeman was passing by and saw her falling!

Mr. Freeman, the C.M. flew by her and caught her...saving her!

"_Amy__"_was very thankful after she had experienced how scary it really was to fall from a building and considered that she could actually have been dead by that moment. "_Amy_" suddenly had started to become attracted to young Mr. Freeman.

Her name was just "_Amy_" and she was a young teenage woman who developed multiple personalities as a child and then her symptoms went away but she had even more problems when she became a teenager and she got her powers!

"_Amy_" began to be able to absorb electrical energy but she couldn't control the electrical energy coming out of "_Amy_'s" body!

In Marvel, comics' super-humans are called mutants, … the Ultraverse comics they're called Ultras, and in SUPERMAN's universe they've recently established that super humans are called metahumans.

It is a mystery where the metagene comes from sometimes but her metagene kicked in sometime in her early teens and an inventor took pity on her and built her a compact flexible circuitry outfit that could be worn under "_Amy_'s" clothes, which was thin and not bulky.

Assumable the circuitry would direct the electrical bolts back inside "_Amy_"_._

One time after that ...when he had to call upon his powers he said Mr. Freeman's, the C.M'.S special magic words, _"Captain Marvel"_! the magiCKAL **lightning bolt** that gave him super-dense muscles conducted **through **Mr. Freeman, the C.M. and partly into _**"Chain-Lightning" "Amy**__.__**"**_

The **magickal** lightning bolt supercharged her with "magical" electrons and the lightning leapt through her body and partially into the air to form "_**Chain-Lightning's" "Amy'**_s" multiple personalities.

**Because of the stress**, the multiple personalities that lay dormant inside _Amy_ came to the fore**.**

She was able to...with her power ...create electricity versions and outlines of "_Amy_'s lightning" and couldn't control their appearances even with the suit on_._

_This_ time "_**Chain-Lightning's" "Amy**_'s" multiple personalities**'-forms** were given **solidity** by Mr. Freeman's magic lightning**!**

The** Inner Child** was a hulking, super-strong _**Monster**_ ...destroying everything; "Amber" became **ver**_y_ angry and aggressive; **Id** was a small girl personality that was trapped inside each of the others; and there were more personalities creating pandemonium in the streets.

Together they were a group called Chain-Lightning!

"_Amy_" couldn't control them in solid form and it took help from another crime-fighter from Fawcett Comics **...**_**the **_vigilante Mister Scarlet to help Mr. Freeman, the C.M. to round the multiple personalities all up and **stop their rampage/riot.**

Meredith-6 "…CAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Meredith-7 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Suddenly Rich Grayson, the first Robin was looking for any teenage super heroes Rich Grayson (Nightwing) could get...to quickly form Teen Titans.

When some unknown super heroes: "Risk"; Fringe; Prism; the _"_ Mad Mod_"_; "Omen"; Mr. Jupiter and Argent were beginning to call themselves the Teen Titans II...Grayson_;_Timothy Drake, Robin III; Linda Supergirl Danvers and Mr. Freeman, the C.M. were rounded up by Grayson to see these teenagers that thought they were Teen Titans and see why they called themselves Teen Titans.

It turned out that The Atom II was leading a group of half human/alien teens and that the newspapers had called them Teen Titans.

Grayson fought beside and OKAYed **this** new Teen Titans and Mr. Freeman, the C.M. decided to join with _this _new team.

Mr. Freeman, the C.M. found a relationship with the heroine Argent, Toni Moretti.

Meredith-8 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Therefore, Mr. Freeman finally found a relationship after a long time dealing with his different-ability ...ever since he had been **differently-abled ...**and dealing with the _problems_ of **the handy capable** all around Mr. Freeman in his life.

After Teen Titans series ended after a "good amount..."...of time ...there came a "hip," new team of young teenaged super heroes...named Young Justice that soon graduated ...to become the newest version of Teen Titans whom , the C.M. joined!

Mr. Freeman, the C.M. was finally reunited one day with the rest of the new Marvel Family ...and they mended their differences, ...they re-formed back together...as a team.

Mr. Freeman **re-gained** his old moniker, Captain Marvel, Junior once again ...and-the Marvel Family is as powerful as it once was...again.

... Continued.

Meredith-9 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES ...FREDERICK FREEMAN ...SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

The End


	4. Chapter 4

M Approximate Word Count 500

406 Cog R A 2012 G D M

M W 16 Disposable Copy

Work Phone Ln. # 022

"HANDI-CAP**ABLE** SUPER-HEROES...UNCLE SAM?"

by

Mark Meredith

The average person would say that there is no such thing as a superhero named Uncle Sam and would put down good money that if there** were** such a hero, the hero would _**not**_ be insane.

That person would be "wrong as all get out."

The comic company that created the Plastic-Man and the Spirit once created Unk. who would start fights with Axis JapaNazis on covers of comic books after Japan surprise-announced its intentions by attacking Pearl Harbor halfway through WW II.

D.C. Comics bought the rights to some heroes from Police Comics' Company in the 70's, as D.C. is "wont" to do at certain times in its history, and met the first World War II Super Friends...Flash I, Sentry (Lantern 1), Carter Hall (the first), the Atom (One), the Spectre, Hour Man, Sandman, Dr. Fate and Johnny Thunder.

Then "Unk." created the Freedom Fighters in a parallel universe with an Earth that was still fighting its W.W. II against Hitler with his team of the "Ray", Phantom Lady, the Human Bomb and Doll Man!

"Unk." was super strong and claims to have met legends like Iron John and has had arm wrestling contests with Paul Bunyan.

He has met Pecos Bill who had once ridden the Texas tornados, but this story begins in another time...in the 1990's.

In the previous decade "Unk.'s" battle against Adolph Hitler came to an end as heroes from the "multiverse" of Earth-Prime, Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Four, Earth-Six, Earth-S, Earth-X fought a battle so great that it went to the beginning of the multiverse and destroyed all universes except for one.

The battle changed the present so that all of the super-heroes were thrown across all of time and into other universes and timelines in different incarnations.

The story begins, once again I warn you, ...in the latter part of the 90's.

Unk. reappeared as the representation of America at the point in time of 1997 as a homeless, unwashed, vagrant spouting political epithet as if he were crazy.

"Unk." knew certain things about each American person Unk. met but didn't know why he sensed this knowledge, doubting himself by suspecting that he was insane.

Unk. remembered knowing Buffalo Bill and Abe Lincoln but wasn't sure whether it was real memory or perhaps just insanity.

Unk. had reached an age of America's shoddy condition when the representation of America, "Unk." didn't know if Unk.'s visions were memories "nor" hallucinations. …. .

Continued ...

- - -30- - -

D Approx. Count 200

Four C. G. Apartment 2012 D M

M 16 Disposable Copy

Phone at Work Line Number, 08232

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

D. Approximate Words Count 3,400

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

HANDI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that the -Spiderman in Spiderman (One) the movie was disabled? In a way young is.

I bet that you don't think that the first Spiderman movie was based on, Spider**man**, _Peter_ Parker 2..., who made, Peter's, first appearance on '95. YES...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN made his first appearance in '95. I know you are probably confused. Surely, Pete Parker The Spiderman made Parker's first appearance before they syndicated Spiderman's first cartoon to the local stations you remember watching in the 70s, as a kid. It's true ...the _**REAL **_Spiderman made Parker's first appearance in '62 in AMAZING FANTASY ISSUE 15. In '95, Marvel Comics decided to create a new line of special Marvel comic books called Marvel's ULTIMATE comics line. Marvel decided after making comics for around 50 years that every Spiderman comic book had around 50 years of explanation of the history behind each character in The Amazing Spider-Man comic ...practically! The comic book company decided trying another, Spider**man**_**, Peter,**_ comic to go along with The Amazing Spider-Man comic that had the first appearances of a newer, Spider**man**, that was a teenager again instead of the normal Parker that was in Spiderman's 20's by then. This new comic book ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN would appeal to teenagers and would be joined by the first issue of ULTIMATE X-MEN that had newly teenaged X-Men...once again. _Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Iceman, Kitty Pryde and the Colossus were still teenagers in this parallel looking dimension's Earth and both comic books ULTIMATE X-MEN and ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN ...had retold a new_**, Peter's, **_...origins...with-new explanations to questions that everybody, has had, when hearing about Spiderman's origins. Most of Spiderman the movie (One) was based on the scientific explanations in ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN. 

Meredith-2 "…PERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN"

_ _ _It all starts with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson and how they were not allowed to be around each other because of how Peter was not one of the socially normal people in school. One day Harry-Osborn, Peter, "Flash" Thompson + Mary's Science Class was going to a field trip to a science compound building where scientists had genetically altered beetles, rabbits, spiders… with the senior Osborn, drug called Green. A spider was altered in such a way that it had traits …like different color that a spider wouldn't naturally have such as yellow or red... which inspired, Spider**man**_**,**_ to design a costume with red patterns.

Meredith-3 "…PERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN" 

Now ...I think that you were confused about_**, Peter's,**_ origin in this new movie. In this movie, it is a new retelling of_**, Peter's,**_ origins and the spider is not radioactive. The spider is a genetically engineered one that transfers its powers because the professors had spliced the gene traits of different spiders into one type of spider i.e.: a jumping spider, underwater spiders with "spider-breathing", et cetera. One spider had escaped. The spider was biting a boy named, Peter, on the arm the next thing, Peter, knew. The spider injected its saliva into_**, Peter's,**_ pierced skin and it got into_**, Peter's,**_ blood system. After the spider bit, Peter..., Spider**man**_**,**_ finally saw the blood trickling from_**, Peter's,**_ hand after seeing that big spider and the piercing pain in Spider-man's swollen hand caused young, Spider**man**_**,**_ to fall onto the ground...hitting_**, Peter's, **_head and making, Peter, vomit from the pain and fear of it all. Everything was going dark around, Peter, as the inky...nebulous clouds of blackness ate away at, Peter's, peripheral vision...giving, Spider**man**_**,**_ tunnel vision. Soon young_**, Peter's, **_tunnel of light was edged with roiling clouds of blackness like ink through water ...closing in on_**, Peter's, **_face and, Spider**man**_**,**_ fainted. There was only black in_**, Peter's, **_mind. Later, Spider**man** woke and got onto the school bus once again. The teacher when he found out had called_**, Peter's, **_aunt. Spider**man** was allowed to go home early. May and Uncle took, Spider**man**_**,**_ to a doctor. When, Spider**man**_**,**_ got to_**, Peter's,**_ bed the "harmless" venom in_**, Peter's,**_ system was degenerating_**, Peter's,**_ blood to the point which, Spider**man**_**,**_ barely had enough strength to pull a _**blanket**_ over, Spider**man**_**,**_ before, Spider**man**_**,**_ passed out again. The senior Osborn, had, Spider**man's**_**,**_** blood** sample replaced with a normal sample of_**, Peter's,**_ same blood type.

Meredith-4 …DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

While_**, Peter, **_was unconscious the arachnid's D.N.A. attached itself to_**, Peter's, **_D.N.A. The next day when, Spider**man**_**,**_ woke up ...Spider**man**_**,**_ was no longer tired nor passing out. At school that day ...Spider**man**_**,**_ displayed_**, Peter's,**_ use of a spider instinct, speed and reflexes when a bully tried to attack, Spider**man**. Spider**man**_**,**_ was shocked when, Spider**man**_**,**_ realized what, Spider**man**_**,**_ did. _Spider**man**_**,**_ was unable to speak...stammering...rubbed_**, Peter's,**_ head ...getting a migraine. Spider**man**_**,**_ hunched forward suddenly...quickly ...and then_**, Peter's,**_ head swung back with great inertia ...as, Spider**man**_**,**_ fell backward blacking out. _Spider**man** woke with a scream of_**, "**__**AAAH!**__**" **_In addition, he realized that, Spider**man** was at a hospital room._ _**Peter's, **_blood had begun to degenerate and, Spider**man**_**,**_ fainted. The ambulance was called and while_**, Peter's, **_mind was filled with the dark again, Spider**man**_**,**_ was taken by stretcher into an ambulance and to a hospital room bed.

Meredith-5 …DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

May said, "Oh my God …. Thank the ...Peter are you O.K"? _**Peter's,**_ blood system was degenerating again ...but_**, Peter's,**_ blood cells were multiplying quickly. While, Spider**man**_**,**_ was passed out ..._**, Peter's, **_body had been changed stronger again with_**, Peter's,**_ spider healing. The senior Osborn, hired a detective to replace_**, Peter's, **_blood sample with a healthy blood sample so that the senior Osborn, could study what was happening to_**, Peter's, **_blood. The spider venom and the poison in the Oz were disintegrating, Peter's, blood_._ The senior Osborn said to his assistant that, Spider**man**_**,**_ was dying and sent the detective Shaw to kill, Spider**man**.

The next day the detective "Shaw" tried to run, Spider**man**_**,**_ down with a car from behind ...but_**, Peter's,**_ spider instincts buzzed. Spider**man**_**,**_ instinctively did an acrobatic back flip over the auto._ Spider**man**_**,**_ ran to help the stopped car because, Spider**man**_**,**_ thought the car almost crashed. When he saw that "Shaw", the detective got out a gun ..., Spider**man** ran away. The-Green-Goblin- , senior told Shaw to not kill..._**, **_... ... Spider**man** ...because the Green Goblin wanted to study, Spider**man**. Spider**man**_**,**_ was scared by the car's death attempt on_**, Peter's,**_ life so, Spider**man**_**,**_ stayed home all day. The drug Osborn, Industries also called _Oz_ as well as calling it Green had mixed with spider venom and at first his chances were slim that, Spider**man**_**,**_ would live but the chemicals pervaded the venom and human blood and turned, Peter's, system around ...the recovery was spectacular.

Meredith-6 …DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

The next day at school in one of, Spider**man's,** classes, Peter, began getting a hot flash and sweat profusely; _**Peter's,**_ hands began to shake.

Suddenly he put his hands under his desk. _**Peter's,**_ fingers began moving without he being able to control them. Spider**man**_**,**_ had a sudden ...full body muscle spasm attack grabbing the edge of the desk ...shoving it straight forward. Spiderman's, whole body jerked straight. _**Peter's, **_head jerked ...swinging back once uncontrollably. Spider**man**_**,**_ folded the wooden desktop up and forward spastically..., ...accidentally snapping in half! The-Green-Goblin had Osborn, The Green Goblin's son...the young Mr. Osborn Goblin 2 invite, Spider**man**_**,**_ to Osborn, Industries for a tour and Dr. Otto Octavius ... ... Doctor Octopus ... ...working for the-Green-Goblin at that time ...stuck, Spider**man**_**,**_ with a hypodermic needle and drew_**, Peter's, **_blood without_**, Peter's, **_say-so. Spider**man** ran out of the building by using a fire door to escape. The young Mr. Osborn who wasn't in on the conspiracy ran after, Spider**man**_**,**_ to see if, Spider**man**_**,**_ was O.K... ...though, Spider**man**_**,**_ had disappeared by the time the young Mr. Osborn looked out the emergency door after Goblin 2's then best friend, Spider**man**. _Otto Octavius Doc Octopus, the Green Goblin looked at a magnification of the sample ...studying it. The senior Osborn, wanted to use _"Oz" on_ the senior Osborn's, self and had a doctor expose the senior Osborn, to Green as the senior Osborn, reclined back. The experimentation had caused a doctor working on the project to be killed so there was no way to duplicate the experiment. _The Green chemical had altered the senior Osborn's, brain so that the senior Osborn, was evil. After going into_**, Peter's, **_room whenever, Spider**man**_**,**_ got into trouble for breaking "Flash" Thompson's hand, staying at a friend's house and letting_**, Peter's,**_ grades slack off ... ...Spider**man**_**,**_ decided to tell May and _**Uncle Benjamin**_ Parker ... ...Spider**man**_**,**_ had powers...one rainy night climbing buildings in street clothes. When, Spider**man**_**,**_ came down from the building to the street ..._**Uncle Ben**_ had been shot. The criminal robbed a near-by fast food place and had been chased to a warehouse. Spider**man**_**,**_ ran through the city...pulling_**, Peter's, **_mask on. Spider**man** threw a tire at the shooter's back and the criminal ended up tumbling from a second story window.

Meredith-7 …CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

Spider**man**_**,**_ spent the rest of the night protecting an older woman from a mugger who had a knife, beating a gang of teen thugs with crowbars that were prying open an A.T.M, helping fight a fire...things like that. When, Spider**man**_**,**_ got home finally late at night Mary ...May's, _**Uncle Ben**_ and Peter's neighbor was waiting at_**, Peter's, **_doorway. _Mary said to he when, Spider**man**_**,**_ walked up to Mary, that Mary was waiting for him to tell, Spider**man**_**,**_ where May was when he came back. Spider**man**_**,**_ at that moment broke down to cry on his two knees. She went to Mary's knees and held, Spider**man**_**.**_

Spider**man** was swinging in New York during dusk when he heard someone needing help in an abandoned warehouse. Spider**man**_**,**_ dropped_**, Peter's,**_ web line to leap down into a courtyard area behind the warehouse. Spider**man**_**,**_ bounded from the ground ...vaulting into the broken second-story window the shooter had once tripped from.

Spider**man**_**,**_ landed on the wooden floorboards with a, "Thump"!

Spider**man**_**,**_ stood in the darkness not able to see, standing in the silence._ He couldn't hear anything for a few seconds before, Spider**man**_**,**_ finally said, "Hello?"

Out of the shadow, a man's figure stepped.

The shadowy figure said_**, "**_**Thought** you **seen **_the _last _**of me,**_ huh_**?" **_The shadowy laden frame of that man's structure moved into a beam of "the moon'"s luminescence. Spider**man**_**,**_ saw the gun that the robber used to kill _**Uncle Ben**_...pointed down ...hanging by the gunman's side.

The robber raised the silvery gun ...pointing it at, Spider**man**. _

Then the killer stepped completely into the moon's-light revealing the thief wearing exactly what the thief wore in the days before the thief robbed the building when, Spider**man**_**,**_ didn't stop him. The robber pulled the trigger. The gun shot at_**, Peter's, **_chest ...and he grabbed, Spider**man's,** chest ...looking down in shock. Spider**man** couldn't feel a hole nor see blood. Suddenly ...a familiar voice said behind, Spider**man**_**,**_ "Peter …" Spider**man**_**,**_ knew that voice ...it was the voice of _**Uncle Ben**_. He turned_**, Peter's, **_head. _**Uncle Ben**_ stood behind, Spider**man**._ He turned to face _**Uncle Ben**_ and, Spider**man**_**,**_ saw blood on _**Uncle Ben's**_ shirt. The bullet had gone through, Spider**man**_**,**_ and into _**Uncle Ben**_. _**Uncle Ben**_ reached up towards, Spider**man**_**,**_ and said merely, "… I **wanted **to tell you …. ". What _**Uncle Ben**_ just said was exactly what, Spider**man**_**,**_ wanted recently to say to _**Uncle Ben**_. Spider**man**_**,**_ woke from that nightmare yelling**, ****"G****gG****ga****a****ahh****h****!"!**

May came running to_**, Peter's, **_room when May heard him saying**,**** "**I'm _coming_**. **_**Hold **_**on **...help's on the way. **HELLO...?****"** May came through _the _**door** of his room to wake, Spider**man**_**,**_ from the nightmare. Spider**man**_**,**_ from … jerked once bodily ...startled ...looking around Peter at Peter's room. Spider**man**_**,**_ cried out**, ****"UgHg**_**! **__**Uncle Ben**_**!"**

May cried out_, "PETER!_ It ...it was just a nightmare._" _trying to assure..._**, **_... ... Spider**man**.

Spider**man**_**,**_ said**,**** "****Oh** my God**!** Oh **man****!**" 

_ _ _She put May's hand on_**, Peter's, **_back to comfort him. She said, "Just A nightmare." then May waited a second and then said looking at, Spider**man**_**,**_ with concern, "_Was_ it _about_ him?"

After the young Mr. Osborn had seen, Spider**man**_**,**_ with Mary ...the young woman the young Mr. Osborn loved ...both together...the young Mr. Osborn talked to Goblin 2's dad, the Green Goblin. The-Green-Goblin... ... told the young Mr. Osborn to wait outside for, Spider**man**_**,**_ and Mary ...that the-Green-Goblin was sending for a limousine to get each one and the-Green-Goblin was making it all better.

Spider**man**_**,**_ knew that the Green Goblin was really...truly, The Green Goblin ...and that the Green Goblin was calling, Spider**man**_**,**_ out to fight. Spider**man**_**,**_ swung by web line where, Spider**man** knew, Spider**man**_**,**_ would find the young Mr. Osborn waiting ...the top of , senior's tower. The-Green-Goblin was already atop of , senior's own building-top with a hypodermic of _"Oz"_ stabbing it deep into the senior Osborn's, neck and the-Green-Goblin began to say**, "**N**nNn ...**aAH**ag****gh****uu**u**gh** hrrM**ggGg".** The Green Goblin began to hear six voices and see people, like usual. 

_ _ _One said, "My eyes itch." 

_ _ _Three said**, "**Cellar **door". **

_ _ _Number Two said**, "**Fatty acid auxotroph …."

_ _ _Four said, "… the repair genes **…."** The buildings in the distance began to distort and stretch out..., elongate. Spider**man** swung along up to the tower top.

_ _ _Two said, "Oh, now". Spider-man jumped down from swinging up over the top of the tower from the top of_**, Peter's, **_arcing swing. He looked like, Spider**man**_**;**_ had spider legs growing out of his ribs. 

_ _ _Four said**,**** "****First blood****!" **

**_ _ _**Spider**man**_**,**_ jokingly shrugged and said**,**** "****Why** are you in my life**?" **

_ _ _Three said, "He made you a God!" 

**_ _ _**The-Green-Goblin laughed_**, "**__**Hahaha**__**!" **_

_**_ _ _**_Spider**man**_**,**_ said ",… You DID this to **yourself**!" 

_ _ _Three said, "Bud. Lud." 

_ _ _Two said to ",… Skin him." _**Peter's,**_ head looked hairy like a spider. 

_ _ _Spider**man **yelled, "I don't want to be a **part** OF whatever ….. Do you know …? ? Do you even know why you're picking on me?" 

_ _ _Two stated**, "First** blood." 

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin said, in answer to, Spider**man**, "Circles of life". 

_ _ _Spider**man **said back, "Oh … whatever! You're such a jackass. All that crap you've injected into yourself has made you nuttier than a fruitcake!"

The symbol /spider crawled up_**, Peter's, **_chest and turned real. _The-Green-Goblin stated, "We share the same genetic codes. I own you!" 

_ _ _Spider**man**_**,**_ stated back, "That's all I need ….."

_ _ _The blue spider on_**, Peter's, **_shoulder yelled**, "****Circles!" **

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin looked over the edge of the building looking as a gargoyle looks. The men the-Green-Goblin was seeing also looked._ The-Green-Goblin stated, "You will learn … you will learn what responsibility means!"

Spider**man**_**,**_ said, "Let me **make** this clear! I won't get on your team! It's not going to happen! … We are perfectly clear … and if you come near my family …. I'm serious! I have lost more people … than ...than one person should! I didn't ask for any …. . … I won't let you do this. Leave me alone!" 

_ _ _Number Three said, "Nick Fury!"

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin stated simply, "So be it. The same genes run through your blood as mine! … Must learn your responsibilities …. ." 

_ _ _Three called out**, "Girl!" **

**_ _ _**The-Green-Goblin stated, "You _will_ learn what responsibility means!" 

_ _ _Spider_**man,**_ said quizzically ",… Are you talking about? I don't even know you." _Spider**man** was of course talking about how, Spider**man** had only met the senior Osborn, as a normal human being only as a loose acquaintance a few times. The Green Goblin had been spying on him since, Spider**man**_**,**_ got bit in one of the senior Osborn's, science building tours on tape. _The-Green-Goblin was worried...thinking that, Spiderman, would sue. Then Osborn, senior, The-Goblin had, Spider**man**_**,**_ followed to see why, Spider-**Man**, lived. _Spider**man** was confused, though, because the Green Goblin was saying that they had the same D.N.A. for some reason. _Osborn, senior, was acting like the-Green-Goblin thought, Spider**man**_**,**_ was related to the Green Goblin! _The-Green-Goblin flew down the length of the building. Some of the men let themselves fall from the tower too ...one jumped ...butt first as if into a lake ...one did a dive...they all descended down alongside the Green Goblin. Osborn, senior, soared downward to where the young Mr. Osborn and Mary were waiting and grabbed Mary! 

_ _ _ Mary screamed**,**** "****Aaaaaiiieeeee****!"**_ Spiderman jumped straight forward...a flying leap. The-Green-Goblin was flying off into the distance._ Spider**man**_**,**_ spun_**, Peter's, **_web forward as far as it would go to a building side off to the left ...grabbed it! Spiderman, handed the web over to_**, Peter's,**_ right arm so that, Spider**man**_**,**_ could yank it as hard as, Spider**man**_**,**_ could to head on_**, Peter's,**_ way toward the horizon._ Mary once again screamed**, ****"AaaaaiiiEeeeE!"**

_ _ _Spider**man**_**,**_ yelled, "Somebody help me! Somebody help!" Spiderman, ... ...was obviously calling on Fury the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D... ...the secret agent from the top-secret agency department that enacted The Next Avengers Protocol in the end of the movie IRON MAN (ONE). _Fury had contacted, Spider**man**_**,**_ after the first fight with the Green Goblin. SHIELD telling, Spider**man**_**,**_ that the spy organization had been listening to places where The-Goblin had gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. had heard the-Senior Osborn-, the Green Goblin threaten_**, Peter's,**_ family...but the government covert agency couldn't get the-Green-Goblin until the senior Osborn-Green-Goblin went after someone without powers. The-Green-Goblin soared low over a shorter building's top then soared low to soar over a car heading on over the Manhattan Bridge. Spider-**man**, yelled, "… Fury! Fury! Please!"

_ _ _Mary screamed again_**, "AAAAAIIIEEEEE**__**!"**_

_**_ _ _**_Spider**man**_**,**_ said quietly to the, Spiderman's, self, "… God." 

_ _ _ - The Green Goblin touched down "to alight on" one of the Washington Bridge's spires... ...laughing**, ****"****Aahaaaaa****"! **

**_ _ _**Spider**man**_**,**_ landed on the spire top more chasing after Osborn, senior The-Goblin now than saving Mary now...because suddenly, Spider**man**_**,**_ realized, Spider**man**_**,**_ should try once more to reason things out with The-Green-Goblin. The-Spiderman said, "You've **got** to stop **this**. You've got to stop**!** Why. Why are you doing this? M- Mary are you O.K?"

The senior Osborn the Green Goblin smiled ...looking at, Spider**man**_**,**_ ... ... ... -, senior-, The-Goblin was **delighted** by this all. The Green Goblin held Mary's head and neck in -Green-Goblin's giant hand while Osborn, senior pointed behind The Green Goblin with The-Goblin's other hand. A government helicopter had hovered in the distance since The Green Goblin had walked out on the roof. _Osborn, senior, spoke, "They choose … so … secrets die. Choose …. . Choose!" 

_ _ _Spider**man**_**,**_ didn't understand what The-Green-Goblin just said and just started over ...pleading, "Just let … just ...I'll do whatever you want." 

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin said, "… now, Peter!"

_ _ _Spider**man** didn't understand! _Spider**man**_**,**_ started over once more saying", … just give me the girl … no!" The Green Goblin suddenly hurled Mary sideways over the edge of the bridge's tower to fall to her death. Spider**man**_**,**_ surged ...jumping forward to match her speed ...jumping toward Mary to chase her ...falling down ...down. _The-Green-Goblin only threw Mary with enough speed, and momentum...so that she would go over the edge ...then arc ...soaring downward along the spire towards her freezing watery death. … . .

... Continued.

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

D. Approx. Wrd. Count 900

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

HAN DI-CAPPED POWERED HEROES ... X FACTOR: FREE VERSE POEM! AN ARTICLE.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

_ _ _The Iceman Mr. Drake ... once couldn't control Iceman Mr. Drake's powers and once had a subconscious block.

First I would like to talk about the disability of "no control".

This in other words is the disability of not being able to control your body.

Once he couldn't control Iceman's Mr. Drake's temperature-lowering abilities.

There are many super power heroes ... as I like to call them ... that have had no control and could not control their powers at one time or another.

Such super humans include Superman; Superboy; Spider-Man; the Incredible Hulk; James Logan Howlett Wolverine; Ms. Darkholme Rogue; Prof. Charles Xavier Professor X; Warren Worthington, the third, Archangel; Daredevil; Human Torch; and Benjamin Grim the Thing.

I do not really like to write about disabilities such as not being able to control your powers, but if I'm in the right some kind of mood and I need to keep the ball rolling in my writing I can and will in some situations.

Imagine you could not control your movements; nor make love to your wife; nor control your synapses "firing" in your brain; nor what you did, your actions psychologically; you could not stop your movements.

This above that I have "talked" of gives you a faint idea of what I mean when I "say" the disability of having no control.

This is probably how it feels if you were a super powered hero and you could not control your power.

It all begins in the Scandinavian mythology of a Marvel super hero god named Thor the Thunderer.

In Scandinavian mythos, there was **three** great winters just before the world caught afire and the world was destroyed.

Once the Nordic God of Evil Loki had captured Iceman Mr. Drake and shackled Iceman Mr. Drake to a device that enhanced his powers and controlled his cold powers in order to create a very cold winter.

Thor the Thunderer stopped Loki's plan and he took him out of the device afterward.

Little did Thor the Thunderer know that the device had overtaxed Iceman's Mr. Drake's powers to a point that it had an unexpected side effect...: ... he would get colder and colder to the point that he would not be able to change back to Iceman Mr. Drake's human form.

_Iceman's Mr. Drake's powers got to the point that they were almost uncontrollable.

He got to the point that if someone got close enough to brush against Iceman's Mr. Drake's icy form that person's skin would freeze to the ice of his body and probably cause that person to stumble bodily, jerking his or her skin tearing off on that very spot.

The persons around him were told in the comic books to be careful around Iceman Mr. Drake so that they wouldn't brush against him.

One time a temporary solution was handed to Iceman Mr. Drake practically by the strangest source ... one of X Factor's greatest enemies.

... Was a group of human terrorists called only the Right whose goal was extermination of mutant kind who had skirmishes with the X teams such as the X-Terminators and X Factor.

_The Right had captured and shackled X Factor.

_Iceman Mr. Drake was knocked unconscious and when he awoke, he was shackled with the rest of the X Factor team with electronic shackles.

They collectively were shackled in such a way that X Factor could not turn their powers on once again.

_ Cyclops had an electronic, metal device clamped over his eyes and Miss Grey the Dark Phoenix had a "power dampener belt" clamped around her waist.

_Iceman Mr. Drake also had the same power-absorber belt with a dial-switch to turn off and on his and Miss Grey's the Dark Phoenix's powers.

He woke up ... he immediately "powered up", froze Iceman Mr. Drake's shackles, and snapped them open like peanut brittle.

All that the power absorber belts did to Iceman Mr. Drake at that time was turn his powers back to the way they once were.

Mr. Drake had saved them and X Factor had battled their way out of the Right's facility past the armored soldiers.

_ _ _Iceman Mr. Drake wore the power absorber belt at all times for a long while after that incident happened and when he needed increased powers, Iceman Mr. Drake would simply turn the belt off and cut loose with the extreme cold powers!

When the next writer came along, he (Christopher Claremont) was unaware of such a plot line happening previously in the "book", so he naturally never had Iceman Mr. Drake have such powers.

I suppose you could assume that Iceman Mr. Drake eventually had his powers go back to the way they once were, thankfully.

Eventually Iceman Mr. Drake took off the power-absorbing belt and there were no "ill effects".

I suppose that this story about Iceman Mr. Drake is an "object lesson", as people call it, about the ability of the human body to heal from disabilities sometimes merely by waiting over a long period of time.

Meredith-2 "HAN DI-CAPPED POWERED HE …. "!

- - -30- - -


	7. Chapter 7

G. M. Word Count 1, 100

Six "Grove Road" _2012 G. M.

W Disposable Copy

3372

**"Differently Able-d Superheroes: X-Men's Guardian 2"**

by

Mark Meredith

I bet you don't think that Canada's greatest super-hero has ever been disabled but you'd be wrong ... Canada has had a super hero that is greater than X-Men's James Logan Howlet/Wolverine ever was!

There has been a hero in Marvel's comic books named_ Guardian _ who has replaced James Wolverine Howlet in the eyes of Canada... Did you know that James Wolverine Howlet was once Canadian?

Did you know that Wolverine used to be Canada's greatest weapon?

Well**_ Guardian _**had once replaced him as "Weapon Alpha" of Canada ...It all started when Wolverine left Canada for the X-Men.

**__ _ __**_Guardian _was created to be Canada's greatest superhero after Wolverine left..., defecting to the U.S.A.

This new Weapon X of Canada named Weapon Alpha was sent to track down the errant Wolverine and bring him back to his country... Mr. Hudson was hoping for a one on one "Wolverine" battle, but the X-Men interfered.

_ _Guardian _decided that at the rematch he would bring** "Alpha Flight" **with him.

Meredith-2** "…ly Able-d Superheroes: X-MEN'S Guardian 2"**

Once at all hours of the day ... around the clock... Hudson had created a mechanism battle armor for an oil company for Hudson's work... and inventing the mask/helmet that controlled it in his extra hours at home ... he perfected it.

At the job where Hudson created the rest of "the mecha" high-tech suit at a Canadian/American company, he found out that his suit was being sold to the American military.

Hudson had intended the suit to be used for peaceful purposes.

Firing up** its **electricity force field around him and** the armor-mechanized mecha shell suit ... **_Hudson_ went ... and flew to trespass at Hudson's work to go burn the blueprints in his mechanism lined ... thick, gloved mechanized hands.

He left the tech-suit where the company could find it outside the building ... **_because_** he**_ had made the helmet at home and it belonged to_** him**_ ... _**he **_took the helmet that controlled the suit. _ _ _ _**

**_ _ _ **The Prime Minister called Hudson in to his chambers to have a meeting_ with him in._ The PM (Prime Minister) told Hudson that Canada would pay the research and development costs if Hudson wanted to re-make his battle-suit to be used in any way that he wished.

The first time that Hudson saw the Fantastic Four..., Hudson knew what Hudson wanted to do with his life.

Hudson wanted to use his suit to create a** _superhero._**

Consequently, the government helped him create a more compact circuitry efficiently outfitted onto his body... tailored to him specifically.

Mr. Jaxon ... _(Hudson's old boss)_ wanted revenge on Hudson, so Jaxon created a force of mutants called Omega Flight.

While Omega Flight fought Alpha..., Jaxon stole the paraplegic Roger Bochs' robot to fight _Guardian**.**_

**___** Hudson pulled two wires from his mecha tech jacket and electrocuted Jaxon.

Hudson's suit was damaged after the battle and Hudson had to rewire the outfit while in it.

In order to save Hudson's life and the life of his human wife (by presently has become a member of **Alpha**) Hudson deactivated its power cell by manually activating its failsafe system ... him appearing to burn to death into a pile of ashes before the eyes of Hudson's wife.

Hudson was bodily ejected out of the Earth's strong magnetic field at the speed of light by the failsafe mechanism system in Hudson's circuitry armor like a repelling magnet.

Hudson came to rest on one of the many moons of Jupiter, body and bodysuit all torn up.

An alien race that were native to that moon of Jupiter found him there in his shredded suit, his skin on certain parts of his body in shreds as well as some of his muscles.

The Qurl'nn natives didn't know where the suit began and the man ended so they made him into a "cybernetic-organism."

The end result was that Hudson had the capabilities of his suit.

Hudson had been brain damaged by his ejection into space so computers hooked up to the functional parts of his brain replaced the damage.

Hudson was a victim of brain damage.

Some of Hudson's muscles were replaced with prosthetic muscles.

Hudson's left arm and bones in this arm are replaced by a prosthetic arm with** metal prosthesis bone. **

** Hudson's lower left leg is replaced by robot prosthesis.**

The Qurlnn tried to send Hudson with their high technology home in a small spacecraft.

When he arrived, an oil company freighter found Hudson in the water in a coma.

The freighter belonged to Roxxon Oil Industry though, the evil corporation that gave Jaxon the resources to destroy Hudson's life.

Roxxon Ind. kept Hudson in a deep sleep while arguing about whether Roxxon Ind. could make a profit or not off Hudson by keeping Hudson alive or if it was more cost efficient to just unplug Hudson and let Hudson die in secret.

When Roxxon, Ind. decided that it was not profitable, they knew that it would be in their best interests to kill Hudson**.**

** _**_Guardian's_ computer/brain tapped into a Roxxon, Ind. facility's computer system and destroyed a Roxxon Ind. facility.

Suddenly the company decided that it would be in its best "interest" ... to call Alpha... to come save Guardian Mr. James "Mac-"Donald Hudson... from their facility.

Meredith-3** "…per heroes: X-MEN'S Guardian 2" **

Meredith-4** "…ly Able-d Superheroes: X-MEN'S Guardian 2" **

Having the emotional side of his brain damaged; at first it was hard for James to express his true feelings to his wife; however, with time Hudson began to show his emotions for her and two months later they resumed their relationship.

Continued?

Meredith-5 "…'Guardian 2'"

- - -30- - -


	8. Chapter 8

D Approximately Words Counted 300

"Six Rd," 2012 M

Mad, 1 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex; 8232

HANDICAPPED SUPERHEROES ...THE

X-MEN COMICS' 'THE SNOWBIRD' ANNE MCKENSIE

by

Mark W. Meredith

Snowbird... ...is the team's Storm.

Ororo (Storm) having been worshipped in Africa as a goddess of weather Snowbird is a real demigoddess.

A Sarcee "spell" **magically** binds snowbird to the Northlands so she could turn into any Canadian animal but the forms she takes are always albino (AL-BY-NO).

When Snowbird takes an animal's shape, if she stays in her animal form for too long, she loses Anne McKenzie's human mental faculties and her mind becomes ANIMISTICALLY berserker ...given to rages.

One time, Mr. Howlet, ...Wolverine had to talk her down from an animal fury, using, Mr. Howlet's, own knowledge, experience ...about coming back from insanity when, Mr. Howlet, became his animalistic side.

…Continued...

The End

Meredith-2 "…Dicapped Superheroes ...the X-Men Comics' 'the Snowbird' Anne McKensie"


	9. Chapter 9

M, G. Duramen Apprx. Word Count 1,500

506 Cottage Road Three 2012 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

3372

Essay ...Handicapped Super Heroes ... Wonder Man?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I bet the average man doesn't know that there's ever been a Wonder Man.

That's a question most people could get wrong if anybody got the question right that is!

The story begins, 1939.

When Superman Kal got Mr. Kent's own comic book an accountant immediately quit working at "D.C. inc." and started working for another comic company.

Immediately by another comic book, company, the accountant worked for put out the other comic book about "Wonder Man".

The front cover of this new comic magazine about "Wonder" Man practically said the exact same things that Mr. Kent's-Kal's first issue "said."

The first issue of Superman said on the cover, "64 pages! The COMPLETE story of the DARING STRENGTH/EXPLOITS OF the ONE AND ONLY SUPERMAN..."...

The first issue of Wonder Comics wrote on its own cover, "Every MONTH FEATURING 14 PAGES of THE DARING SUPERHUMAN EXPLOITS OF THE WONDER Man … 64 PAGES of THRILLS IN FULL COLOR ….".

The comic magazine of "Wonder" Man's had been put out too soon after Kent Super-Man's first issue and it was obvious the accountant had plagiarized the comic book called Superman.

D.C. Inc. successfully sued and "Wonder" Man's comics stopped being put out.

This legal action was done when super hero comics were first invented and perhaps back then putting out a crime-fighter's comic book by another comic book company would be plagiarism, but after the success of Super-man Mr. Kent's "L's" comic books, D.C. Inc. started making other super heroes in the tradition of Kal-"L."

The Spectre was a ghost that wore a cape and hood and flew like Kent-Kal.

The Crimson Avenger was a superhero that wore a cape.

Bat-man Bruce Wayne was a vigilante that wore a cape, tights.

Alan Scott the Green Lantern I was a conductor of a powerful locomotive that wore a mask and had a cape, could fly.

Even back then in Kent's first appearance Joseph Schuster showed Kent outrunning a locomotive.

Jay Garrick the Flash had a lightning bolt insignia on his chest, had super-speed as Super-man did, wore boots as Super-man had...

Wonder Woman was a female counterpart to Super-man who instead of "the prefix" Super- had the word Wonder in front of Diana Wonder Woman Prince's name!

Doctor Fate was a caped "Super" man that was magical, had great strength and had the Clark Kentish name secret identity of Kent Nelson!

Hawkman Carter Hall wore shorts and tights, could fly.

Al Rothstein the Atom had nuclear strength and could channel nuclear blasts through his fists, wore tights and shorts.

Soon Fawcett Comics had created Captain Marvel and coincidentally Marvel Comics came up with Captain America and the Human Torch.

Super-heroes became more of a trend in comic books than it had been once merely plagiarism.

By the early 60's, there was Marvel Comic's Spiderman who had super strength.

There was Marvel Comics' The Rampaging Hulk who technically was merely a monstrous Superman with super strength.

The first class of X-Men had one each of Superman's powers.

The Angel could fly, Cyclops had eye-blasts, Jean Grey the Phoenix could telekinetically lift boulders and Iceman had freeze-breath.

Anthony Stark Iron Man had rocket boots, iron "skin" and fired beams from the palms in his gauntlets.

Matthew Murdoch Daredevil had super-senses like Superman. …. .

In an AVENGERS comic in the 60's, Stan Lee thought he'd created the first Wonder Man, and by that time in comic's history he hadn't even gotten sued for creating a mystery man called Wonder Man.

Lee's Wonder Man was different enough from Super-man that Superman's comics hadn't sued Lee.

Simon Williams was the youngest son of Sanford Williams who sold weapons...,... with his own company...,... during a war.

Williams was un-athletic, studious and worked in his _**father's**_ company while his brother went off to make money investing in businesses "Eric's" own way.

Eric was and became successful investing in criminal businesses, being the "alpha dog"...,... bad boy...he was.

Williams stayed in his little position in his father's company, him being the quiet, ineffectual one.

When "Williams's" father died, Eric refused to take over as leader of Williams Innovations.

The meek son had to take over as the leader of the company.

Under "Williams'" inexpert guidance the company, Williams Innovations lost, a lot of money and "Williams" might lose the company if he didn't do something drastic.

"Williams" asked Eric...his brother for business advice and his brother suggested "Williams" could embezzle some money from Williams Innovations and invest it in one of the illegitimate business empires that Eric did.

If Williams made up the difference that he'd lost in the company everything would be fine..., ... once again.

The stockholders found out that "Williams" had stolen their money and took Williams to trial.

He was thrown in jail and Williams faced a long sentence there.

Help came from an unexpected source, though... an unknown beautiful woman posted "bail" for Williams to be let out.

It was a Scandinavian goddess dressed like a civilian of Earth.

The Enchantress used a spell so that the police would forget that he would need to go back to jail.

It was Amora the Enchantress and she was sent to recruit Williams...,... strangely enough into the ranks of The "Masters of Evil".

The Masters was a group of enemies of the super-hero group the Avengers.

"Williams" had lost a-lot of "Williams'" company's money because of _a _ new "military weapons" company called Stark Industries and The "Masters" thought that "Williams" would be perfect to join them.

Baron Heinrich Zemo, a Nazi scientist from World War II whom was enemy to Captain America...had sent the Enchantress from a jungle base in South America.

Zemo asked "Williams" to be a test subject in an experiment to give Williams super-powers to show up Tony Stark.

Zemo thought the convict "Williams" would be perfect for the experiment and this "convict" having nowhere to go agreed to the tests.

After taking disabilitating chemical treatments and Zemo giving Williams "ion beam" radiation treatment exposures, he (Williams) had steel-hard skin and super strength.

He was given a costume (assumably "Williams" favorite colors) of red and green and as he displayed his own new strength Zemo told the Enchantress that "Williams" was now Wonder Man.

Zemo went on to say that the experiment would slow down Wonder Man's Mr. Williams' system until he died unless given an antidote, thus insuring his loyalty.

When "Williams" objected to this...,...what just said..., ...Zemo told Williams that Williams couldn't do a thing about Zemo, now.

Williams was told that Wonder Man would join the Avengers and then betray them whether "Williams" liked it or not.

The "Masters" attack the Avengers team … and Williams pretended to rush to their aid.

"Williams" mauled a ray gun out of Zemo's grasp "rushing to the heroes' aid".

Wonder Man then pretended to punch Executioner, another super villain.

Wonder Man told Thor, Tony Stark, the Wasp and Giant-Man that "Williams" was a new super hero named Wonder Man.

Tony Stark, Giant-Man, Thor and Wasp inducted "Williams" into the Avengers and one day the Avengers fought The Masters, Wonder Man turning on Tony Stark, Donald Blake Thor, Wasp, and Giant-Man, midbattle.

After the battle, Zemo ordered the Avengers slaughtered on the spot.

Wonder Man was not told that the Avengers were going to be killed at that point but Zemo told Wonder Man that Williams would do nothing to stop Zemo, the Enchantress and the Executioner or Wonder Man would die.

Williams fought The "Masters" single-handedly and then led the Avengers in routing the super criminals.

Immediately after, Wonder Man died as Tony Stark cradled "Williams'" limp body.

Wonder Man told Anthony Stark as Wonder Man died that Wonder Man was happy to know that his last deed on Earth was a noble one. …. .

- - -30- - -


	10. Chapter 10

M, G. D. _Apprx. Wrd. Count 300

Five Zero Six Cottage Road_2012 M, G. D.

Madison W_Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I am bad at doing descriptions. ... Is an awful summary, this is. All flames welcome. R+ R. Don't forget to favorite me! ... a relationship that is Sue Invisible Woman/Namor in this story. Story takes place in PreNEXT AVENGERS. This story takes place PostFANTASTIC 4: RISE OF THE SILVER SURFER. I wrote this in English class for an assignment. ... This is a MariNamor Submariner story. IW-S both have a relationship in this story. UPDATED! Please review! UPDATED 6/8/12! This is a Namor/Marina Smallwood relationship story slash. The relationship in the story is Sue RichAriner. This is officially a spoiler alert for FANTASTIC 4 RISE OF THE SILVER SURFER. This is a sequel to DISABLED SUPER POWER HEROES ... DAREDEVIL. MxS.M. ... Story is set after The First Avenger Captain America (1). ... Relationship in this story is the SubMariner x Sue Storm the Invisible Girl. Warning ... this is an article! This is not a Fic; this is a NonFic! This is an essay! You have been warned! If you read in this story like it were a FanFic. you w'll be disappointed! Do not blame me! ...

Meredith-2 Introduc ….

The End

M, G. D. _Approximate Words Count 2,500

Five-Oh-Six Cottage Road_2012 M, G. D.

Madison W_Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

A FREE VERSE POEM, HANDI CAPABLE

SUPER-HEROES ... WORLD WAR II'S SUBMARINER: ESSAY

by

Mark Walter Meredith

One would normally wager ... if someone had the chance ... that there has never been a World War II super-hero with behavioral problems.

That is a bet I would challenge because I know of one. The story begins around 23 years before World War II..., which would make it, be about 1920 or so.

A sailor was sailing a liner ship through one of the straights above Canada.

The passengers on the boat were clearing a path through the narrow straight to make way with dynamite cracking the icebergs into pieces.

A city just underwater, which was a province of Atlantis, was having its spires crumble because of the blasts.

The king living there for a time Thakor had his daughter Fen swim up to the boat as an ambassador of peace.

Princess Fenn fell in love with a man named Capt. McKenzie at first sight. Fenn would swim but not very far, because Fen could not bear being away from Mr. McKenzie.

McKenzie fell in love with the princess and they were married together by another sea-boat Captain besides McKenzie.

The king of the Atlanteans king Thakkor reacting towards his daughter not coming back organized an assault troop of Homo mermanus ... Atlanteans ... to kill the humans on the boat and from this meeting of man and Atlantean came Namor the Avenger!

Namor the Avenger would try to take over the surface world with Atlantean troops every occasionally attacking the U.S. and fighting the first Human Torch android a few times.

The original Torch and Captain America when World War II was waged convinced Namor the Avenger to use his great strength to fight the evil Adolph Hitler and the Axis powers.

The first Human Torch, Captain America and the Sub Mariner took the fight to the Nazis although Namor the Avenger's pride, legendary anger, mood swings ... ... Namor the Avenger attacked the United States from time to time.

Meredith-2 "HANDI CAPABLE SUPER-HEROES ... WORLD WAR II'S SUBMA" …. .

The Human Torch android, Captain America, Sub Mariner, Union Jack and Spitfire joined together to form the Invaders ... going into Germany and racing across it to find Hitler.

Namor the Avenger the Sub mariner when the World War ended and the cold war began ... he fought communist spies just as the Human Torch and Captain America supposedly did in their own comics.

The legendary trinity of Marvel Comics (called timely Comics then) WW II heroes' comic books individually failed ... soldiers no longer buying them. Sub Mariner's last nineteen-fifties tale told for the first time after _**nineTEEN**_-**SIXty **_t_hree showed Paul Destine (DESTINY) using the power of the Serpent Crown of Set to destroy Atlantis with a nuclear explosion and use his mind powers to send Namor the Avenger ... ... to the New York docks giving Sub Mariner amnesia until Destine called him for the final confrontation.

Namor the Avenger the Sub mariner put on some stolen clothes and wandered the docks, wandering, wandering until his mind was dulled from lack of water.

Sub Mariner's clothes became shabby with age and Namor the Avenger's hair grew long, his beard grew long ... ... Sub mariner becoming a homeless vagrant.

Namor the Avenger wandered aimlessly around Manhattan for over a decade ... not able to remember that he was once a World War II hero Sub Mariner.

Namor the Avenger was lost for ten years, which is where Sub Mariner was during that time ... in the crowds of Manhattan not knowing why Namor the Avenger could not think. Sub Mariner was mentally disabled all that time for lack of water.

Sub Mariner wandered back and forth between skid row flophouses from one to the other ... ... Namor the Avenger's mind cloudy.

The second version of the Human Torch found Namor the Avenger and gave Sub Mariner a hair cut with Johnny's flaming hand and took Sub Mariner to the dock.

Johnny had Namor the Avenger plunged into the water and Sub Mariner finally realized who he was.

Sub Mariner's contact with water returned Namor the Avenger's memories as Namor the Avenger shed his clothes under water ... swimming towards Atlantis to find it destroyed ... the water glowing from radiation.

Sub Mariner thought that the humans had done it with their nuclear ocean testing ... and declared war on mankind.

Namor the Avenger after Sub Mariner had dropped into the water and had come back in order to warn the Human Torch Johnny Storm ... ... ... The Human Torch Johnny Storm had discovered from Namor the Avenger that Sub Mariner had declared war upon the human race.

Meredith-3 " …BLE SUPER-HEROES ... WORLD WAR II'S SUBMARINER"

The Human Torch Johnny Storm contacted **the Fantastic-Four** with a flare-gun that made a "4" in the sky ... with fireworks and then they came.

The Human Torch Johnny Storm told the rest of **the Four** that Sub Mariner was back and had been there to tell The Human Torch Johnny Storm that Torch had just signed the death warrant of the human race.

Namor the Avenger was then just recovering from his amnesia and couldn't remember things like Destine or even ever working with Captain America.

Sub Mariner found the ancient horn that that could summon sea monsters and commanded a gigantic whale creature ... with arms, legs.

The Thing had strapped a bomb to his back and walked down its throat.

A nuclear explosion within the sea creature destroyed the sea monster as Thing Grimm ran out of the beast.

Namor the Avenger on the shore discovered someone with the power of invisibility ... and caught _**the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm.**_

_**The Invisible Woman Ms. Storm**_ became visible again and _**the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm**_ suddenly became unsure of Ms. nee Storm's six-year love for Dr. Richards. Namor the Avenger at first sight fell in love with Ms. nee Storm.

Sub Mariner, offered Ms. nee Storm a deal to become his queen if Namor the Avenger spared the human race.

Ms. nee Storm said that _**the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm**_ did not want to but Ms. nee Storm would do it for mankind's sake.

Namor the Avenger was outraged that Ms. nee Storm would only do it to save the lives of surface dwellers and didn't want _**the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm**_ to become Sub Mariner's queen until Ms. nee Storm wanted to by **the Invisible Woman's** own accord_**. **_

_**The Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards got**_ some distance between _**the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards **_and Sub Mariner as the rest of the four surrounded him. Sub Mariner swung suddenly Namor the Avenger's fists upward giving the three a massive collective blow ... stunning them.

The Human Torch Johnny Storm flew around, around; Sub Mariner over and over as The Human Torch Johnny Storm flew up into the sky simultaneously ... creating a hurricane of assumedly rising superheated air.

Meredith-4 "HANDI CAPABLE SUPER-HE …"..

Meredith-5 "HANDI CAP ….".

Sub Mariner was sucked into the vortex of high-pressured air with the gigantic sea beast by the tornado. Namor the Avenger because of the strain put upon Sub Mariner by the pressure of suction ... passed out.

Sub Mariner was deposited by the twister out over the ocean into the churning sea all around Sub Mariner as Namor the Avenger came to crying out, "I will be back!" knowing that Namor the Avenger was beaten!

The Human Torch Johnny Storm was in the Baxter building when John found a photograph behind a bookshelf with Namor the Avenger the Sub mariner in the photo**. **

**The Fantastic-Four's** other members found out about the photo and she said, "How can I explain an emotion that I myself don't even understand?"

Sub Mariner the next time he had attacked **the Four** at their building that time teamed up with Dr. Doom to form "the diabolical Duo!"

Namor the Avenger learned that Doom sometimes turns against even other "supposed" super villains!

Sub Mariner actually helped **the Four** in that story.

Namor the Avenger next ... found a small group of Atlanteans that Sub Mariner commanded ... to force an alien to use a device to turn the Earth's Mightiest Heroes' the Avengers' Thor into stone.

Captain America had just been taken out of cryogenic sleep and tracked down the disguised alien putting an end to Sub Mariner's plan.

Next Namor the Avenger the Sub mariner finally found all of the Atlanteans and declared war on the America.

The Atlanteans brought their high-technology weaponry that they had created with the materials they had in abundance in the ocean ... wearing water-breathing suits with helmets.

Sub Mariner had also found lady Dorma once again ... the red haired beauty with the blue Atlantean skin that brought out the red in her fiery hair.

Namor the Avenger kidnapped _**the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards **_and put **the** **Invisible Woman** in an Atlantean-tech air submarine that Namor the Avenger owned at the ocean's floor as Namor the Avenger fought **the Four**.

Dorma ... who was jealous of _**the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards**_, had smashed a window on the submarine's hull ... nearly drowning Ms. nee Storm to death. Dr. Reed Richards Mister Fantastic used a weapon that utilized vibration to break down the water in the Atlanteans' helmets into hydrogen and oxygen ... ending the Atlantean war.

Sub Mariner when the Avenging son found out that _**the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards**_ nearly died Namor the Avenger stopped the battle and raced Ms. nee Storm to the hospital with Sub Mariner's Mercury-like speed, saving** Invisible Woman ... ... **putting an end to the conflict.

Meredith-6 "HANDI CAP ….".

Namor the Avenger the Sub mariner next got Sub Mariner's own comic series.

He was a brash, proud hero who got in a lot of battles with other super-heroes.

Though, it was not too much more than other heroes who usually fight another hero the first time they meet them, and fight over a misunderstanding every other subsequent time they meet again, and fight over disagreements the rest of the times they meet again.

_**The Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards**_ finally agreed to marry Dr. Richards. Spider-Man Peter Parker, young Mr. Drake Iceman, (Chuck) Professor X Xavier, Dr. Hank Peter Beast McCoy, Archangel, Jean the Phoenix Grey, and Summers Cyclops attended.

Pietro Quicksilver Maximoff, Anthony Iron Man Stark, Matt Michael Murdoch Daredevil, Captain America Steven Roger, Thor Dr. Don Blake, Hawkeye Clint Barton, Doctor Strange, the Watcher Uatu, Nick Fury agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, The Human Torch Johnny Storm, and Thing Grimm, fought at the bottom of the building the super criminals: Electro, the Beetle, the Eel, Dr. Victor von Doom.

Victor Doom's descendant Kang the conqueror, the Mandarin, Dr. Strange, the Melter, the Black Knight, Unicorn, Mole Man, the Red Ghost, Super Apes, Diablo, Super Skrull, Attuma, Phillip Masters, the Awesome Android, the Mad Thinker, the Executioner, Enchantress, Dr. Zabo, the Cobra, Grey Gargoyle, HYDRA, and the Human Top attacked Four's headquarters.

After the big wedding ... ... Namor the Avenger the Sub Mariner felt discouraged about ... and disappointed in ... _**the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards'**_ "love" for him.

Eventually during an adventure with_** the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards**__**,**__** The Human Torch Johnny Storm**__**,**_ _**Thing Grimm**__**,**_and Reed Storm-Richards Mister Fantastic_** ... ... the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards**_ talked to Namor the Avenger the Sub Mariner.

In private Sue Storm talked to Namor the Avenger about how _**the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards**_ wasn't really ever in love with Namor the Avenger the Sub Mariner but she had mistaken_** the Invisible Woman Ms. Storm Richards' **_own feelings of pity and sympathy for the sad Namor the Avenger as love for him.

Meredith-7 "HANDI CAPABLE SUPER-HEROES ... WORLD WAR II'S SUB" …. .

Around that time, Namor the Avenger had met a member of the Canadian X-Men that had much in common with Namor the Avenger.

The Canadian version of the X-Men was named Alpha Flight and the woman's name was Marina!

Marina was found by a middle-aged fisherman in the ocean decades past.

Marina was just an oval-like, alien, yellow egg then.

Contact with the angler's hands caused Marina inside the egg to turn into something more human in appearance!

The fisherman had took the egg home to the fisherman's middle aged wife and when they saw an tiny alien baby inside "struggling to get out" they cracked the egg and out came a humanoid yellow alien baby with big ebon eyes!

Marina had webbed fingers that helped her to take to water like a fish and she had a fondness for swimming in the ocean since she could breathe under water!

She grew up like any human would and used Marina's alien abilities to join Guardian's Jim Hudson's Department H Program and become part of Beta Flight then work Marina's way up to Alpha Flight!

In the early issues of Alpha Flight, a super-villain known only as the "Master of the World" used a buried star-ship to torture Marina and tell her that Marina's people were going to take over the world if Master of the World did not stop her.

Alpha Flight, **the Four** and Namor the Avenger defeated "Master of the World" and helped save Marina.

Afterwards Namor the Avenger and Marina found out they had a lot in common and went off to learn more of each the other.

Marina and Namor the Avenger went to Atlantis together to show it to Marina and they began a relationship together.

Soon Marina spent all Marina's time with Namor the Avenger and if the necklace Guardian Jim Hudson used to call, Marina for emergencies was hanging on the throne of Atlantis while Marina and Namor the Avenger swam and played …. ?

… That wasn't such a bad thing for Marina and Namor the Avenger was it?

Soon Marina only had time for Namor the Avenger, and hero groups Namor the Avenger was in, Namor the Avenger was sadly enough not joining Alpha Flight.

Soon also, something came to get in the way of Marina and Namor the Avenger's relationship.

Guardian's Jim Hudson's wife Heather MacNeil Hudson found out that there was some aquatic, yellow, alien animal that had the traits of human and octopus killing in the water offshore Canada's beach. … .

Meredith-8 "HANDI CAPABLE SUPER-HE" …. .

Meredith-9 " …CAPABLE SUPER-HEROES ... WORLD WAR II'S SUBMARINER"

... Continued...

- - -30- - -

M, G. D. _Approx. Count 300

Five Zero Six Cottage Road_2012 M, G. D.

Madison W_Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ... if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I will write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	11. Chapter 11

M G D Approx Word Count...1,400

40 2012 M

M W 16 Disposable Copy

"HANDICAPPED SUPER-HEROES...THE WATCHMEN'S 'RORSCHACH' (INKBLOT)"

by

Mark W. Meredith

Someone who was an average person would naturally make a gambit on the fact that there isn't such thing as a super-hero in comics... who is paranoid.

Someone who is an "average person" would not know about (Aurora) Jeanne-Marie Baptiste/Beaubier who has been called a "… classic paranoid," nor would they know the hero named Scapegoat.

How much does "any" one want to bet that there isn't any super-hero that if one pulled off his facemask the "hero" would think that you pulled off the super-hero's skin?

One might think that one's mask were one's face if she or he had a split personality that was a face-masked hero in a world with heroes.

Those are the type of delusions that a person might have if somebody had disassociated personality disorder and thought one's self to be ... two people ... a secret identity and a hero.

At most..., two different "heroes" have had this delusion..., Dead Pool who is in the movie X-MEN ORIGINS WOLVERINE...and " _Rorschach_ " from the movie the WATCHMEN ...both which have come out on film basically around the same time.

A Rorschach is another word for an inkblot.

"Rorschach," gets, Walter Kovacs', ("the Rorschach's",) name from the inkblot shape on Walter's full-face mask.

The WATCHMEN miniseries of 12 issues came out in 1984 before Dead Pool so the narrator should at least make an article about the first super-hero who employed this concept first.

" _Rorschach__**'s**_**"**, mental illness began during, "Rorschach's," youth before the Vietnam War.

For, " Rorschach's_**,**_" mother, _he _was an unwanted pregnancy born out of wedlock, whose mother had many different anonymous sexual liaisons with other men.

His father was only one of many nameless men one after another for a woman who may have **never** found any long-term relationships in her life.

Once when, Kovacs, was a kid, when he walked into, Rorschach's, mother's room, Kovacs, saw, Kovacse's, "Maw" having relations with a man.

Rorschach's, mother beat him **after** the immediate departure of the man from " Rorschach's," apartment. Much like the beSPECTICLEd kid in STAND BY ME, " ... _**Rorschach**_," wildly imagined his father was a government accommodated hero of some type ... who would some day "rescue" him from the horrible life he was living as a child.

"Rorschach," eventually lived in an orphanage because his mother wasn't fit to be a mother.

In the orphanage, "Rorschach," learned to be a boxer.

" _**Rorschach**_," one day as a teenager witnessed an innocent woman being raped outside an apartment building as the building's occupants passively let it happen, listening to the screams, ... some of them even watching.

He decided immediately to help stop the innocent from criminal's victimization because the majority in the corrupt society he was living in, wouldn't.

Being in an futuristic parallel 1984 Earth universe timeline that has been science fiction-esque...," ... _**Rorschach**_," took a thin, white plastic, material that could change to black on some parts due to heat variances and made it into a mask.

"Rorschach", became a detective super-hero who wore a suit like that of the Joker ... only ...with a trench coat and hat.

Kovacs, because of his traumas over sexuality is an **"old school"** super-hero at heart much like the Batman from the fifties who believes strongly in family values even though he unlike Batman uses some questionable methods.

Kovacs, hated sex crimes such as prostitution, and molestation because of his traumas.

"Rorschach," was an "old-school" super-hero in his own way, having, using modern techniques to fight fire with fire against the dregs of humanity whom murder innocents.

He longed for a time when the world was more innocent before New York was filled with pornographic theaters, strip clubs and bars.

"**Nite-Owl** II" and " Rorschach"_**,**_ in the years before Vietnam, ... had become a duo of partners and joined the first **Watchmen**, called the **Crime Busters** which had broken up before their first battle.

After Vietnam when " _**Rorschach**_ " and " _**Nite**__**-**__**Owl**_ _II_ " spent the war as sidekicks in New York, " _**Nite**__**-**__**Owl**_ _II_ " joined the post-wartime team **Watchmen** to police the United States and eventually quit being " _**Nite**__**-**__**Owl**_ _II_ ", leaving " Rorschach_** ... **_"... who became lost in the streets for years, to fight alone.

In "Rorschach's" first years on his own, he confronted the case of a kidnapper who refused the most the girl's family could afford and ended up killing the girl.

" _Rorschach's_" mind snapped at this crime, realizing the extremely depraved world in which he was fighting crime and ... he did to the kidnapper what Mel Gibson did in the end of MAD MAX.

"Rorschach," became homeless yet continued fighting crime.

He had always fought crimes in alleys with his boxing skills, but now, "Rorschach," employed more deadly techniques such as using his scarf to strangle muggers.

"Rorschach," in the movie the WATCHMEN takes on the case of the death of one of Watchmen, ...a super-hero named the Comedian.

The Comedian is like a super-hero version of the Joker who cracks jokes while fighting, for example, much like Spider-Man does.

"The Comedian," (Eddie Blake) used to just wear a clown outfit ... with a mask just like **Robin's**, but ever since, "Comedian", was stabbed before the Vietnam War, "Comedian", started wearing something more normal people would wear such as shoulder pads and a leather "Hellraiser"-type mask.

Comedian thought that life has been a big joke to "Comedian."

" _**Rorschach**_" knew that Comedian was murdered, but who would be able to kill such a good fighter?

Could it be their old enemy the Moloch?

Could be the Catwoman-like super villain whom **"** Nite_**-**__**Owl**__ II_ **"** used to fight.

Could it be ...even worse the inventor-gimmicky **" **_**Nite**__**-**__**Owl II";**_ Mrs. Osterman...the daughter carrying on the legacy of her mother, ... the Silk Spectre 2; the fighter genius Mr. Adrian Veidt "_Ozymandias_**"**; the body builder "Hooded Justice;" the nuclear hero Jon Osterman "Dr. Manhattan;" the crime kingpin **"the Big Figure**;**"** the underworld's **"King Boss**?**"**

"Rorschach," also wanted to know who was beginning to destroy the lives of all super-heroes, trying to get the heroes killed around "Rorschach_**... **_" by picking Watchmen off one by one in a row.

Kovacs ... ... "... Rorschach..."...then found out who murdered Comedian first and then tried to set-up the others with his detective skills.

Kovacs then found out what was behind it all.

When it was, "Rorschach's," turn to be eliminated, Kovacs, was being framed by the "conspiracy" and set up by the conspirator the actual murderer for homicide, Kovacs, didn't commit against an ex-criminal who hadn't even mugged anyone.

Kovacs, was surrounded by police ...his "Rorschach's" mask torn off his face and, "Rorschach's," identity revealed as Kovacs, screamed out, **"****GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!" **

In jail, Kovacs, was given a counselor whom would give, Kovacs, inkblot tests to monitor, Kovac's, progress his counseling.

Kovacs, would see things like the dogs that kidnapper owned, people having sex and beasts from, Kovacs', recurring nightmares.

Kovacs, escaped from prison to continue his own investigation into the case.

Ten years after heroes were slandered to get rid of them, Kovacs, had his victory...,...after risking his life fighting the killer and finally after a near lifetime of trying to stop conspiracies.

Kovacs', paranoia finally had taken down the big conspiracy that was proved to be _real_.

This successful ending in the movie set the stage for the sequel with Watchmen heroes taking on even more real-life problems as AIDS, cancer, or world hunger.

A street fighter, a detective, a man with an encyclopedic knowledge of conspiracy theories, also an autobiography writer, "your humble narrator" thinks that's great for someone with split personality syndrome, depression and paranoia ...wouldn't **anybody** agree?

... Continued...

- - -30- - -


End file.
